Broken Ties
by mcbailey
Summary: Her uncle kidnapped Jax's son, she has ties to the True IRA. Where will her loyalties fall? Jax/OC Now Complete
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything, that creative genius is Kurt Sutter.

She looked down at the paper in her hands, then up at the store front. She pulled out her phone calling the realtor. "Yes Jacob, this is Kelley O'Rourke, the store I just bought through you, the front windows are broken, and there the inside is trashed." She listened intently frowning. "I don't give a shit about where the previous owner is I want this stuff cleared out."

Kelley turned around at the sound of motorcycles racing down the street. "Okay fine you won't clean it out, I'll stop payment on my payment. Uh huh, right. Sure we can take 20,000 off the price. You have a nice day too." Kelley ended the call smiling. She opened the door looking around. "It looks like a damn bomb went off in here." She walked back out to her car, pulling out a duffle bag.

When she heard the motorcycles again she went outside and saw them speeding downtown. Where the hell is my cousin she thought to herself pulling out her phone. "Hello?" a female voice answered.

"I'm looking for my cousin Edmund." Kelley said starting to wonder what was going on.

"I'm sorry to say that he's dead. Actually can you come down here and id the body?" Stahl asked.

"Where."

"St. Thomas Hospital. Ask for Agent Stahl." June hung up, smiling. "Let's go, I bet she knows where her uncle is."

Kelley walked into the hospital looking for some official to direct her to the morgue. "Excuse me. I'm looking for Agent Stahl."

"I'm June Stahl, please come this way." June led her down the hall past Jax and the rest of the club.

"I don't understand I just talked to Edmund yesterday. What the hell happened?" Kelley pulled away causing Stahl to stumble.

"Gemma Morrow shot him." Stahl told her knowing the club could hear her.

"That's bullshit!" Jax yelled charging at the ATF agent. Kelley stepped out of the way looking at Agent Stahl.

"This isn't the time for a pissing contest, can I please just get this done." Stahl nodded turning to leave. Jax grabbed her arm stopping her from leaving.

"You know my mother didn't shoot Edmund."

"Sorry Jackson, I was there. Ms O'Rourke this way please." Stahl led her down the hall, looking over shoulder at the club.

"What was all that about?" Kelley asked Stahl.

"Nothing to worry about."

"It didn't seem like nothing. Edmund told me about you." Stahl stopped turning around.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me; Edmund told me all about you."

"The international call he made yesterday."

"You aren't as stupid as you look." Kelley replied. "Is this him?"

"Yes." Stahl pulled back the sheet.

"That's Edmund Hayes. If you will please let me know when you release the body, so I can have him shipped back to Ireland." Kelley turned storming out of the morgue, running into Jax.

"Watch out there darlin'."

"Sorry." Kelley hurried past him pulling out her phone. "Damnit Cameron answer the phone you worthless piece of shit!"

"How do you know Cameron?"

Kelley turned around her phone still in her hand. "What does it matter to you?"

"He kidnapped my son."

"He's my cousin's' father." Kelley told him. "You must be Jax."

"Yeah."

"Come on let's talk." Kelley followed him upstairs and into the sun. "Do you mind if we talk while I work? My shop is a mess."

"What shop?"

"I just bought the cigar shop, this morning actually. The owner had to leave town in a hurry." Kelley told him.

"Yeah I know."

"Okay. I have a lot of work to do. Plus everyone is staring." Jax nodded following her into the parking lot.

"Is this yours?"

"Yeah. I rebuilt the engine last summer."

"It's nice. You don't really see a lot of Shelby's these days." Jax told her, his hand running over the fender.

"Which is exactly why I wanted it, let's go." Kelley replied getting into the car.

"Meet you there."


	2. Chapter 2

Jax pulled up to the shop and saw several people already there cleaning. Kelley walked up behind him calling out to one of the guys. "Ryan, I want all this done today. If we are going to open on time next Friday, the cleanup needs to be done."

"I know cousin. Where is Edmund?" Ryan asked.

"He's dead." Jax spoke up, looking around. "How did the sale happen so fast?"

"Cash. A lot of cash, where are those records?" Ryan pointed to the back room.

"You sure you can trust him darling?"

"No. Come on." Kelley led Jax into the back room. She looked around walking over to the desk. She picked up a file box and handed it to Jax.

"Here, this is what Ryan found about Zobelle. Edmund didn't like you by the way."

"Really well I didn't like him either."

"Good to know. What happened? I talked to Edmund a couple days ago, he was being held by ATF. Now he's dead."

"Honestly I don't know. My son is gone and so is my mom. All I know is what the cops are saying." Jax told her.

"That Gemma killed Edmund and Polly, and then got away."

"Its bullshit!" Jax yelled. Kelley held up her hands and nodded.

"I know it is. I was on my way here to get Edmund out. I doubt Stahl was bested by my cousin, and how did your mother get the drop on an ATF agent?"

"Okay okay. Edmund was..." Jax cocked his head to the side looking at Kelley.

"My cousin."

"So Cameron is your uncle?"

"No, Edmunds mother is my father's sister. His parents aren't together anymore."

"Too bad. Thanks for these." Jax nodded leaving quickly.

Kelley walked back into the shop and stopped beside Ryan. "Something is not right here cousin."

"Why do you say that?" Ryan asked

"Jax, he wanted to know about Cameron. Why isn't he here, to claim Edmunds body? Even if the ATF was looking for him, he would turn himself, knowing Edmund was dead."

"Who can begin to explain what is wrong with him. Jimmy O called. Says you need to call him now."

"Fuck Jimmy O. I don't take orders from that bastard."

"Cousin, the last time you tried to leave Ireland he almost killed you."

"I know Ryan. I've learned a lot since I was 16. I'm not be making the same mistakes again." Kelley replied closing the door. "Let's get to work."

Jax carried the box into the club house dumping them in front of Juice. "Look through these. And find out what you can about Cameron's niece. Kelley, she's got a thick accent."

"Does she know where Cameron is?" Clay asked walking in.

"She says she doesn't." Jax replied dropping into a chair.

"Happy go talk to her." Clay ordered, his hand resting on Jax's shoulder.

Kelley leaned against the back door, looking out at the gutted shop. Reaching into her back pocket she pulled out a pack of cigarettes and her phone. She listened to the ringing, growing frustrated. When the door opened she turned around to see two men in black leather cuts.

"Can I help you boys?"

"We just want to talk." One rasped.

"Uh huh." Kelley perked up when the voicemail came on. "This is Kelley, call me back. Now." She turned back to the men, walking over to them. "What can I do for you?"

"We need to find Cameron." Opie told her.

"And like I told Jax. I don't know where he is. Why are you so interested in him anyway? Your gun source from the Irish is gone. Cameron and Edmund had been picked by the ATF. So why given all that do you want to find Cameron?"

Happy raised his hand ready to grab her when Opie pulled back. "Let's take this elsewhere. She needs to talk to Clay."

"Back off." Kelley stepped back.

"We just need to talk to you." Opie told her slowly stepping forward.

"Why?"

"We just do." Happy replied grabbing her roughly. "Let's go."

When they got to the club house the truck door opened and Kelley and Happy tumbled out.

"What the hell is going on?" Clay asked. Watching Happy and Kelley fight.

"I thought she needed to come talk to you. She knows a lot, and Happy grabbed her. They have been fighting since." Opie told him getting out.

"Someone break that shit up. Hap's getting his ass kicked." Clay said, trying not to laugh.

Tig pulled Kelley off Happy, her legs still swinging. "What the fuck do you think you are doing?" Kelley yelled.

"We just want to talk."

"You have a hell of a way of showing it." Kelley replied as Tig put her down. Her lip was bleeding. Happy sat up, blood running from his nose. "Sorry." Jax laughed handing her a rag.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Sorry guys, I've been out of it lately but here is the update. I'll do better._**

"It's been a while since someone got the best of Tig." Jax commented as they walked inside.

"He's an arrogant asshole. It wasn't hard." Kelley told him, dabbing her lip. "Damn. Bathroom?" Jax pointed down the hall. Kelley closed the door, turning the lock. "Son of a bitch." Her lip was split open, and she could see a bruise blooming on her cheek.

She pulled out her phone when she felt if vibrating. "Hello?" She listened for a minute. "What have you done Cameron?"

"You okay in there?" Jax asked.

"Where are you? Okay, yeah okay." Kelley opened the door smiling at Jax. "Okay why does the president of SAMCRO want to talk to me?"

"Cameron."

"Worthless bastard, has always has been. Why do you need me?" Jax led her down the hall; she stopped seeing Clay talking with Opie, Tig and Chibs.

"Do you know where Cameron is?" Clay asked, not wanting to waste time.

"No."

"Why should I believe you?" Clay questioned her crossing his arms.

"You probably shouldn't. I need to get back, if my cousin comes looking for me he'll know it was you."

"I thought Edmund was your cousin." Jax stated standing behind her.

"He was, Ryan he's also my cousin. And besides all that if Jimmy O shows up I need to not be here. Our last meeting was." She paused thinking for a minute. "Unpleasant."

"Mine too love." Chibs spoke up.

"Fillip? Is that really you?" Kelley asked her accent getting even thicker.

"Aye love, I wasn't sure you would remember me."

"Oh it's be a cold day, when I forget you." Kelley smiled tapping her heart. "I really need to go, if Cameron calls me I will let you know." She didn't wait for an answer, instead walking quickly to the door.

"I'll take her home." Chibs said walking out quickly. "Kelley!" he called she turned, walking back. "Come on love, we have a lot to catch up on."

They were sitting at the marina when Kelley finally broke the silence. "Fillip."

"Chibs, darlin' everyone calls me Chibs here."

"Okay, Chibs. When you left, I felt like I was losing the only father I ever knew, that's why I turned to Jimmy I guess. The IRA offered something to me, it was dangerous. I realized quickly what a mistake that was. But Jimmy didn't agree he tried to kill me."

"I know love, I came back. You may not have seen me but I was there."

"Ryan told me, I went into hiding. I need to be rid of Jimmy forever."

"Well that's not going to happen." Kelley and Chibs turned around quickly.

"You son of a bitch." Chibs said standing in front of her.

"Now now, Fillip, we wouldn't want to stand in the way of the new alliance with SAMCRO."

"Chibs, go. Don't do this." Kelley pulled on his arm walking towards Jimmy. "I can handle it."

Jimmy grabbed her arm roughly pulling her down the dock, pushing her onto a boat. Chibs watched as it backed out of the slip, cutting quickly through the water.

"Fine you have me, now what the fuck do you want?" Kelley asked, shaking him off.

"You are going to help me." She turned, her face dropping in horror as Cameron walked on deck, holding Abel.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Have you all been watching the new season? OMG I'm flipping… love it!**_

Kelley opened her eyes to look at Cameron to Jimmy and shook her head. "When they find you they will kill you. Both of you."

"They won't ever know I was involved love." Jimmy responded pulling her up. "Now I have to go, I have to get back. If you try to run I will kill you, like I should have done all those years ago."

Kelley watched him walk up the stairs before turning to Cameron. "What the fuck do you want me to do?"

"Take him; I need to go talk to the father." Cameron handed her Abel. "I'll lock you in niece."

"Go to hell. I hope to god Jax kills you slowly fucker."

"That's only if he catches me." Kelley watched as he closed the door, hearing him turn the lock.

"Hey little man. You are going to be okay. I'm going to get you home, back to your daddy." She pressed a kiss to his forehead. Kelley looked around finding a baby carrier; she strapped him to her back, before moving around the cabin looking for something to open the door of the cabin.

"Jackpot." Kelley murmured smiling over her shoulder at Abel, swinging the door open she quickly glanced around, her footsteps light as walked down an unfamiliar dock. "Where the hell are we little man?" the air was cold and damp, she stopped at bar walking in. She looked around listening in horror realizing that her killer headache was from being drugged. "Son of a bitch."

"Hey aren't you Kelley O'Rourke?"

Kelley turned to see one of Jimmy's men standing at the end of the bar. "No sorry." She quickly left, she held Abel tightly to her chest, moving down the familiar streets, winding her way to the safe house. The footsteps were close behind her when she disappeared into the doorway, the safety of the unknown hideout, black around them.

Abel whimpered as she moved through the darkness to the stairs "It's okay baby boy, you are safe." Going on the memory, she made her way downstairs, before turning on the light. "Let's see what we have okay?" She smiled as Abel waved his hands.

Jax knocked on the door. When she didn't come immediately he felt something was wrong, pulling out his cell phone he called Chibs. "When was the last time you saw Kelley? Three days? Damnit, well I'm at the house she rented no one is here."

"She wouldn't just leave, that's not like her." Chibs told him worried about Kelley.

"Where did you see her last?"

"At the docks, Jimmy came up."

"That Irish bastard." Jax ground out. "Call Clay we need to find him. NOW."

Kelley sifted through the unfinished passports that just needed photos trying to find out she could use for Abel. "Damnit. How did that fool get you here?" She looked down at Abel, playing on the floor. "I promise I will get you home." Standing up she moved to the other desk reaching into the hidden compartment her father had used. "Thanks Da." She stood up holding a passport for a baby boy.

"Let's go back home. Huh does that sound good?" Kelley smiled as Abel giggled holding up his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Kelley walked down the stairs, keeping up with the foot traffic to baggage claim, fighting the urge to look over her shoulder. Abel was sleeping in his carrier as she shifted it to the other hand, taking a look around. She saw a familiar head of blonde hair walking in the door.

"Jax?" Kelley called out hoping he could hear her on the noise of weary travelers.

"Kelley?" Jax turned around no believing that she was right there. "We got word that Abel." He stopped looking down, seeing the baby carrier.

"Is right here. I woke up in Belfast; I came back as soon as I could. I haven't been able to call, I was going to from the." She stopped sitting the carrier down, and lifting Abel out. Jax took his son, tears filling his eyes.

"We were on our way to Belfast. How?"

"Later, let's get him back to the club house." Kelley was still looking around, nervous that Jimmy's men would find them.

"Don't worry about them, you are safe now, you both are." Jax told her leading them outside. "Call Clay there is a phone in my front pocket." Kelley nodded reaching in his jacket pocket. "My jeans doll." Kelley rolled her eyes her hand slipping into his jeans pulling out a phone.

"Clay? This is Kelley O'Rourke; I'm at the airport with Jax and Abel. We need someone to come back and pick us up." She listened for minute before closing the phone. "He said Chibs will be back shortly." Kelley reached into the carrier and pulled out a gun before tucking it into the back of her jeans. She looked around still nervous. "Come on, we can wait over here." She led him to the parking garage taking the elevator up to the top. They walked to the rail looking down.

"Thank you." Jax told her holding Abel to his chest. Kelley cupped his face nodding, her other hand resting on Abel's back.

"Such a sweet reunion, I knew I should have killed you when I had the chance." Kelley turned around putting herself between Jax and Jimmy her hand palming her gun.

"Back off Jimmy." Kelley told him backing up, hoping Chibs would be there soon with the van.

"What are you going to do? Shoot your father?"

"You are a lying bastard Jimmy." Kelley told him still holding the gun behind her.

"Dead Jimmy, dead. I'm going to let Chibs cut your fucking head off."Jax spoke up from behind her. Kelley didn't risk looking back to make sure that Jax was still behind her, she leveled the gun at Jimmy.

"You tortured me for years Jimmy, threatening me. Beating me, landing me in the hospital. Raping me. I should kill you now for the trouble you have caused so many people. But I wouldn't dream of denying Chibs the pleasure." Kelley could hear the van now, she didn't take her eyes off Jimmy as it came to a screeching halt feet from them.

"Kelley come on. We will get him later." Chibs called. Kelley looked and Jax and Abel were already in the van.

"This isn't over Jimmy." She reminded him, climbing in the van. She shut the door looking over at Jax as Chibs drove away.


	6. Chapter 6

Kelley stood in the back of the room watching the Sons celebrate Abel's homecoming. She started to fade into the background when Chibs worked his way to her. "How are you doing love?"

"I'm okay." Kelley's answer was automatic, but it also wasn't true. Chibs just looked at her, raising his eyebrow. "I'm fine, or I will be. I promise."

"You are safe now. We won't let anyone hurt you." Chibs told her, Kelley nodded her head fighting back tears. "You are a hero to all of us." Kelley turned when the door opened, Tara walking in. She watched as the doctor zeroed in on Abel and Jax.

"I need to go."

"You aren't staying anywhere but here sweetheart. We take care of our own." Clay spoke up, his hand reaching out to Kelley. She smiled and took his hand; he pulled her into his arms lifting her off the ground. When Clay set her down, he kissed her lightly. "You get me; we take care of our own."

"Aye. I understand." Kelley smiled when she felt another pair of arms wrapping around her.

"Come on, I'll take you to Jax's room. You can stay there tonight; we will figure something else out tomorrow." Tig told her leading her down the hallway.

"Thank you, goodnight." Kelley kissed him lighting quick on the cheek. She closed the door, bonelessly sliding down the wall. She felt the shaking start, and she fought against the terror threatening to take over her body. She sat for several minutes before making her way to the bathroom. She stood under the spray of hot water, letting it soothe her aching muscles. The bathroom was filled with steam when she stepped out wrapping a towel around her body.

Kelley stepped into the room, stopping short when she saw Jax sitting on the bed, Abel fast asleep in his carrier on the floor. "Hey, you left so quick. I wanted to check on you."

"I'm fine, but thank you." Kelley told him, her hand resting on the towel, hoping he didn't see the shaking that was now returning.

"I don't believe you. You are trembling." Jax told her closing the distance between them his arms wrapped around her smaller body, tucking her into his chest. Kelley breathed in his scent, trying to calm herself. Jax felt her relax, and his body noticed that she was warm and almost naked. His lips brushed her bare shoulder, and he felt her shiver in reaction. Jax tightened his grip on her, tilting her face up to meet his.

When his lips touched hers, she wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. "Thank you for bringing my son home." Jax told her before kissing her again. When his hand joined hers on the towel she gently pushed him back.

"You have an Old Lady Jax."

"Not anymore." Jax told her, trying to pull her closer but Kelley held him off. "I drove her way. She's not my Old Lady. Please." It was the plaintive tone in Jax's tone that did her in. She stepped closer to him, lifting her face back to his. He quickly pulled the towel and it pooled at their feet. Kelley's hands pulled at his clothes itching to feel his skin.

When they tumbled to the bed, they were already slick with sweat. Jax pulled her on top of him, his hands guiding her hips as she rode him slowly. He could only take so much before he rolled pulling her beneath him, before entering her again. She bit her lip to keep from crying out. While he might have driven Tara away she was probably still in the main room. Jax emptied himself into her, his head falling to her shoulder his breathing just as heavy as hers. They laid in silence still joined when Abel woke up, his cries moving Jax. Standing up he pulled on his boxers, before going to his son. He lifted Abel up, cradling him to his chest. He sat on the bed as Kelley sat up pulling on Jax's discarded t-shirt.

Jax looked from Abel to Kelley a smile crossing his face. "Really thank you."

"You're welcome." Kelley told him, her hand reaching out to Abel. There was a knock at the door and Chibs entered without waiting.

"The boy's already took care of Jimmy."Kelley looked at the clock surprised that it had been done so soon, but it had been hours since she left the group. Jax winked at her.

"I'm a good distraction."

"That you are love." Kelley told him smiling at Chibs. "Now it seems I owe you all a boon."

"No darlin' you don't, just stay. Stay here and be with Jax." Chibs told her after seeing how happy Jax was. Kelley nodded before he closed the door again.

Jax put a now sleeping Abel back in his carrier, laying back down with Kelley. As she drifted to sleep she thought about how fast things had changed. Her life was full of broken ties, and tonight she was making new ties, hopefully never to be broken.

The end!


End file.
